oh my my my!
by innocent.shiver.snow
Summary: my first song fic minna-san! oh my my my by taylor swift . femsuzunoxnagumo


shiver:go~ne`chi wa!

niwa:yoroshko*bows*

yui:hi*crosses arms*

shiver:neh neh this is shiver's first fanfic you enjoy reading it.

niwa:shiver owns nothing

shiver:yoooooosh!shiver's fanfic .hajimario!

"suzuno fuusuke!" ..the academy students turned to look at the door behind them .she walked to the door and entered the hall walking throw the chairs .her white silky hair had a sparkling silver tiara on with jems,stones and blue eyes were open showing a soft knee lengh half sleeve white dress was shining like a star .showing her angelic face brighter and brighet ,she stood on the stage and held the microphone."minna-san"she smiled."happy christams..for today iam going to sing a song that i wrote ..for a really precious person..who i admire i hope you like it"she clapped their hands waiting for the ice-head girl to start singing,and so she did. she said:

" I was seven and you were nine

I looked at you like the stars that shined In the sky, like pretty lights

And dady used to joke about the two of us

Growing up and falling in love and our sister smiled

And rolled her eyes and said oh my my my"

behind the stage.a certain red haired,yellow eyes boy was looking at her with admire in his that she was singing about the one person who loved her alot..him!

"Take me back to the house in the backyard tree

Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me

but You never did, you never did

Take me back when our world was one block wide

I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried

Just two kids, you and I...

Oh my my my my~"

burn grined at the it was him who she was singing one and only rival and boyfriend nagumo haruya.

*flash back*

"race you to the tree house!"young burn said running to the sungaden's back yard"hey !unfair!" a young girl known as suzuno ran towards the door behind her hot-headed was bigger than her by two years but they were really close friends."neeh i won!i won!"the little girl jumped in joy"tsch..beginner's luck" the other boy crossed his arms and looked awya with a blush as always."i wanna dare you somthing"she said giving hima cup of orange juice"what?"he asked her"i dare you to kiss me"she blushed as he stared at her wind for it was a dare he came closer to her .she bushed darker and ran away and swore to her slef she will NEVER ever do that again.

*end of flash back*

suuzno smiled remembering what happend that day .but she had to complete the song now cause it wasnt the time to smile and get lost in memories

"Well, I was sixteen when suddenly

I wasn't that little girl you used to see

But your eyes still shine.. like pretty lights

And our daddy start to talk about the two of us

They never believed we'd really fall in love

And our sister smiled and rolled her eyes

And said oh my my my~

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up

Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me

Take me back to the time we had our very first fight

The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight

You stayed outside till the morning light

Oh my my my my"

burn's face went dark remembrig what happend..aliea gauken..their worst time when they were rivals..they argued alot on that time but how ever .burn wanted to shut al this down he wante dto confess to gazel at the moment she gets down froom the stage and if she didnt rejected him .he would marry her on the right same moment that was his plan .gazel smile dat all the people and she bowed and went down staires surprised to see burn infront of her."burn.."she said staring at him .he smile at her and toke her both hands and looked her in the eye.."i love you would you marry me?"he blushed as tears went down her cheeks not believing what is hapeening now..was it a dream ?she thouht but no it wasnt .burn was right infront of her sitting on one knee with a ring box in his hand asking her to be his lovely nodded as he putted the ring right on her finger and pulled her for a kiss..she breaked it later and smiled at him ."i love you too"...

2 weeks later:

now we are on a church where gazel and burns wedding is hapeening finally .well everyone was shocked as hell when they told them they are going to marry eachother but how ever everyone was happy..except for a couple of girls from prominice team..

th organ start to play as gazel walked throwgh the aisle with flowers in her hands she looked so beautiful with that white gown she was grinned as he looked at her blushing .

later:

"you may now kiss the bride" burn grinned kissing his lovely wifu now~she smiled and kissed back .everyone went"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw~"or cried in joy ,hitomiko was drawn in her own tears seeing her little kids grown up and marring each teens held each other's hand and walked out ofthe church to burns car's so they can start their live together in burn's house .after 60 years:

suznuo was sitting on a chair at the balcony singing her very fave song

"A few years had gone and come around

we were sitting at our favorite spot in town

when he looked at me, got down on one knee

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle

Our whole town came and our brothers cried

he said I do and I did too

Take me home where we met so many years before

We'll rock our babies on that very front porch

After all this time, you and i ..

oh my my my my~"burn came,sat next to her and lookes at the stars..suzuno chanted in her hears

"ill be 87 youl be 89 i still look at you like stars are shinning in the sky..oh my my my my~"she smiled

niwa+shiver:so heart touching!*crying*

yui: *sights*please review and tell us what you you enjoyed it .ja na


End file.
